greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Superstition/Transcript
thumb Meredith VO: My college campus has a magic statue. It's a long-standing tradition for students to rub its nose for good luck. scenes of/in the hospital My freshman roommate really believed in the statue's power and Addison are preparing for surgery. Meredith watches as Addison pins her rings to her scrubs and pats them. Meredith VO: and insisted on visiting it to rub its nose before every exam. Burke: another OR Are you sure my scrub caps weren't in laundry delivery?'' is also preparing for surgery.'' Nurse: I triple-checked. Burke: You're sure? Nurse: Yeah, I'm sure. Meredith VO: Studying might have been a better idea. She flunked out her sophomore year. But the fact is we all have little superstitious things that we do. Derek:'' another OR All right. It's a beautiful morning to save lives. Let's have some fun. '''Meredith VO:' If it's not believing in magic statues, it's avoiding sidewalk cracks, or always putting our left shoe on first. Bailey is also prepping for surgery. Dr Bailey:'' sighs Okay. Knock on wood. Ten blade. '''Meredith VO:' Step on a crack, break your mother's back. all four patients start coding. Burke: Paddles.'' hands them to him. Ten joules. '''Addison:' I have to take him off. Derek: I'm in the middle of his brain. Dr Bailey: We're losing him. four patients flat-line. Dr Bailey, Burke and Derek say: 'Time of death...' Addison: Call it, Grey. The last thing we want to do is offend the gods. Meredith: Time of death: 8.17. INTERN'S LOCKER ROOM: Izzie: Four surgeries, four fatalities and the day has barely started. George:'' Cristina Can I have a bite of that? '''Cristina:' No. You're in my apartment, not my food. George: Dr Burke gave me a protein bar. Cristina: Burke packs his lunch for him. Did I mention? Izzie: I talked to the morgue guy. Meredith: The one with the unibrow? Izzie: The one with the teeth thing. He said surgical fatalities come in threes and sevens. There'll be three more today. Cristina: Okay then. Since 'dead tooth' morgue guy said so. Izzie: He's the morgue guy. He knows things about death. Meredith:'' George You dropped this. ''ignores her and walks away. Meredith: He's ignoring me. Cristina: Ignore him back. Meredith: Derek says I should apologize until he listens. Cristina: Derek says? Meredith: It's good advice. He's my friend. That's good friend advice. Alex: in ''Hey. '''Izzie:' Meredith...'' Alex and follows him What? '''Alex:' Did you sneak out last night? Izzie: Yeah. I, um... I couldn't sleep. Dr Bailey:'' in Come on. '''Meredith:' Where? (ER.) George: All of us? Dr Bailey: We've all had deaths. Let's go save a life. they are walking in the hallway, Addison interrupts them. Addison: Uh, Dr Bailey. Here you go. (What's this?) Hot cocoa. It's a little ritual we had in New York. Four surgeries, four deaths, we could all use a little good juju. Dr Bailey: And cocoa equals juju how? Addison: Hey, hey, hey. Don't question the cocoa. Carry on.'' leave but Addison calls Meredith aside. Meredith. Thank you for your help this morning. '''Meredith:' Oh. Thank you, Addison.'' smiles and accepts the hot cocoa from Addison.'' Addison: Yeah. Thank you. walks up to Addison. Addison: Here you go.'' him hot cocoa. (Juju.) Yep. (You jujued Meredith.) I did. In the spirit of friendship. takes a drink, and Derek looks surprised. (Hmm.) ''Are we not friends with Meredith now? (No, no, we are. Meredith and I are friends.) And you and I are married. So then, by proxy, Meredith and I are friends. (That's very big of you.) Yeah. (You don't have to do that. It's not like I'm going to be friends with let's say, uh... Mark.) Yeah, well, neither am I. Now finish your juju before somebody else dies. leaves.'' HOSPITAL ROOM: and Meredith walk inside. Meredith sighs and throws her hot cocoa in the dustbin. SOMEWHERE IN THE HOSPITAL: Burke: on the phone. ''There are ten. Music notes. Colourful patterns. They were sent out last night. ''meets the Chief at the notice board. Dr Webber: Sorry about your valve replacement. Burke: The laundry misplaced my scrub caps. Dr Webber: There's some foolish talk about fatality clusters in threes and sevens. Burke:'' on the phone Are you sure they weren't sent to another hospital? '''Dr Webber:'' a nurse rubbing the board How many electives have they cancelled today? '''Nurse:' This is our third. Dr Webber: And what have the surgeons' reasons been? Burke: Because I prefer my own caps. Dr Webber: You're not pushing surgeries because you don't have your caps. You understand me? Burke: I didn't push any surgeries.'' on the phone No, no. The question is: when will you find them? walks away.'' Dr Webber: No one changes that board unless they talk to me. No one.'' leaves.'' HOSPITAL ROOM: joins Dr Bailey and the other interns. Cristina: Great. No blood, no guts, no lives to save. It's dead quiet. Izzie: Did you really say that? Dr Bailey: Cristina... (What?) George: You said the Q-word. Izzie: It's like saying Macbeth in a theater. Cristina: Please. You think because someone says it's quiet... interrupted by a paramedic opening the door. Paramedic: Can somebody help us? She's coughing up blood.'' half carrying a woman.'' Dr Bailey: O'Malley! runs to help the patient. '''Alex: a page Denny Duquette. '''Izzie:' I got it. Alex:'' to stop her He's my patient. '''Dr Bailey:' He's both your patient. Answer it. and Alex leave. Nurse: Two incoming. looks regretful. is helping the woman onto the bed. Man: There should be more under here. Meredith and Dr Bailey leave to get them. Dr Bailey: Okay, uh, Yang, first one's yours. Grey, take number two. Go. Paramedic:'' dragging out a patient on the bed. Jesse Fannon, 32, unrestrained driver in a rear-end collision. Spider webbing on the windshield where his head hit. BP's 120 palp. Pulse 75. '''Dr Bailey:' Well, what do you want to do, Yang? patient counts by jutting out his fingers. Cristina: Primary and secondary survey. Uh, head CT and X-ray. Dr Bailey: Okay. Page Shepherd when you get there. Jesse: Wait! I'm counting the siren whoops. We can't go until it reaches 33. Paramedic: He also seems to have a touch of OCD. Another Paramedic:'' another woman Nikki Ratlin, 30, erratic BP in the field. Chest and leg pain. '''Meredith:' What happened? Nikki: I got struck by lightning. and Dr Bailey look back at Cristina. Cristina: Can anyone spell coincidence? [OPENING CREDITS] is checking on Nikki. Nikki: My horoscope said, 'Stay close to home today.' Aries couldn't have been any clearer. Okay, I guess it could have said, 'Don't leave the house today unless you want to get struck by lightning. Ouch. Dr Bailey: Ms Ratlin, you have no sign of wounds from lightning. Nikki: It was a sign. Clearly getting struck by lightning is a sign. That I shouldn't have left my house. Meredith: Normally, people struck by lightning have a wound where the bolt entered and exited the body. Bailey nods. Nikki: Well... well, I wasn't struck struck. The tree was struck and it fell on me. Bailey and Meredith look at each other in disbelief. Meredith: A tree fell on you? Nikki: A big, like branch or limb. Whatever. Same difference. Dr Bailey: No, actually, medically, it isn't the same difference. And it would be helpful if from now on you told us the whole truth. Nikki: You want to know the truth? My boyfriend loves that tree. He's totally gonna freak out.'' laughs Ow. ''and Dr Bailey look at each other again. ANOTHER PART OF THE HOSPITAL: runs up to Dr Webber. George: ''Chief? There's a Ms Warner down in Admitting. She's asking for you. '''Dr Webber: Who? George: Um, Olive Warner.'' presses the elevator button. Fifties. get in the elevator. ''Uh, blonde hair. She said she's known you for about twenty years. (Are you talking about Ollie?) '''George: nods'' Right. Okay, uh, Ollie Warner. She presented with upper GI bleeding. And she had a TIPSS procedure last month for esophaegal varices. elevator door opens and they exit it. Dr Webber sees an old blonde woman in an gurney. Dr Webber: I'll take this from here, O'Malley. George: Happy to help, sir. Dr Webber: No, thank you. I got this myself. approaches Ollie. ''Ollie. 'Ollie:' happily Hi, Richard. Good to see you. '''DENNY'S HOSPITAL ROOM:' is checking Denny's heartbeat, his breathing is labored. Alex: '''Sinus tachycardia, low-grade fever, pulse ox 75. '''Izzie: I'm hearing rales in your lungs. Denny: Yeah. A freight train rolls through at noon. Izzie: How bad is the pain? Denny: I don't know. A five or six when I breathe. Alex: his head ''Which means a seven or eight when you're not trying to impress your doctor. ''irritably walks over to Denny's other side. Denny: Heard, uh. four people died in surgery this morning. Said they were expecting three more. Izzie: in shock at Alex who looks indifferent You get that from a nurse? Denny: Never reveal my sources. Just like to avoid the OR. and Izzie glance at each other, Izzie looks away frowning. Denny: And I'm not liking that look. Izzie:'' on his bed This could be a pulmonary embolism, Denny. A complication from the LVAD surgery. We have to talk to Dr Burke. '''IN THE ELEVATOR:' and Cristina are in the elevator with their respective patients. Meredith:' at Cristina ''I got hot chocolated. The She-Shepherd hot chocolated me. It's her juju. '''Cristina:' I don't like people who say juju. Nikki: I say juju. Jesse: Juju, juju, juju. Juju, juju, juju. Juju, juju, juju. looks done. Meredith: I didn't drink it. Nikki: You're not obligated to honour someone else's juju. and Cristina look at each other. Cristina: Though you were being friends. Meredith: I am. With him. Do I have to be friends with her too. Nikki: Definitely not. Cristina: Maybe. Jesse: Juju, juju, juju. Meredith: I'll, uh, call Psych for you. Cristina: That'd be good. Thanks. leaves. NIKKI'S HOSPITAL ROOM: ''' '''Nikki: Ow! Ow! Callie: All right. That's the worst of it. Nikki: I never should have gotten out of bed. groans ''But I really wanted to surprise my boyfriend before he left for school. He had a huge exam today and I just, you, know, wanted to wish him luck. ''comes in. George: Dr Torres. Hey. Hi. Uh, can I give you a hand? Callie: You missed the boat, George. George: You mean on this case, or? Callie: Or, a hot chick gives you her number, you're supposed to call. looks at Nikki. Nikki: Yeah. George: I... I was... I mean, I am. Callie: Too late. Nikki: Ouch, don't give up. I mean, if you really like her. walks in. looks flustered and leaves. Nikki: Okay, the plot thickens. Callie: Nikki, Dr Grey here is going to take you upstairs for a CT. But before she does, I have to ask: You're bruised all up and down your left side. Sure a tree branch did all this? Nikki: You think my boyfriend did this? He would never hit a woman. Ever. Callie: Mmhmm. The bruises doesn't look a tree branch hit you. Nikki: Fine. Okay, you guys are going to think I'm really weird, but I was sort of up in the tree when the lightning hit. And I fell. ''Callie: a piece of cloth. Y''ou climbed a tree in a thunderstorm? Nikki: I really wanted it to be a surprise, you know, for my boyfriend. And, um, I just... had to see if his psycho dog was in the yard because of, like, the barking and stuff, and... shrugs ''I know. It sounds really weird. Does it sound really weird? '''Meredith:' Not at all. Callie: No. Nikki: And the thing is, I mean, he wasn't even there. Meredith: The dog? Nikki: No, my boyfriend. He wasn't even home.'' her head back I really shouldn't have gotten out of bed.'' ANOTHER PART OF THE OR: is walking, eating a protein bar, and Cristina calls him over. Cristina: Oh, Dr Shepherd. I've got a 34-year-old male with a blunt head trauma and severe case of OCD. Derek: Did you call for a Psych consult? (Yes.) Let me know when you get a CT. (Okay.) leaves and Burke is shown climbing down a staircase. Burke: Cristina Hey. Cristina: Hey. Hey, uh, sorry about that, uh, valve replacement. Burke: Oh, thank you. Laundry lost my caps. Cristina: That guy didn't die because you weren't wearing one of your caps. Burke: I know that. I prefer to operate wearing my own. It's a comfort thing. Cristina: Huh, well... I prefer having George out of our apartment. So I guess we both have comfort things. Burke: Yeah, what are you saying? Cristina: Uh, you know, um... I have one of your caps in my locker. Burke: Why do you have one of my caps... Cristina: That's not the point.The point is, um, is that I think I'm going to keep it hostage. So you kick Bambi out and you get your cap back. Burke: Oh, well. I don't do well with ultimatums. Cristina: Maybe you should think of it more as a... trade. leaves with Burke looking after her, slightly amused, and in kind of a smirking manner. George walks up to him. George: Dr Burke. I've got free time. Do you have any cases you need help... Burke: Actually, I do. leads George into the elevator. Cristina has something of mine and I need you to get it back. OLLIE'S ROOM: Webber enters. Gretchen, Ollie's candidate, is talking to her. Dr Webber: Gretchen, would you mind leaving us alone for a minute? Gretchen: Okay. leaves Dr Webber: Thank you. ''Ollie: She's my new baby. Six months sober, she's already on the ninth step.'' ''Dr Webber: You must be proud of her. (Always.) You're on a transplant list, Ollie?'' ''Ollie: nods A couple of years now.'' ''Dr Webber: his glasses and putting them in his pocket The cirrhosis prevents blood from flowing into your liver. So it's backing up into your esophagus. Causing the ruptures. It's serious, Oll.'' Ollie: Well, of course it is. I mean, you don't puke blood if it's not serious. The question is: can you treat it? Webber moves to check her liver. Dr Webber: Maybe. Surgically. We'll have to run more tests and... whatever we do, it's a stop-gap. You need a new liver. Ollie: looking tired Yet another reason I should've laid off the sauce. Webber gives a small smile, but then looks away. Ollie: realization You look scared. Dr Webber: I am scared, Ollie. Ollie: Haven't seen you at a meeting in a while. Dr Webber: I know, I know. Ollie: How've you been? Dr Webber: We're talking about you. Ollie: Now I'm asking about you. Dr Webber: and sits on Ollie's bed resignedly Ellis Grey's daughter's working at the hospital. Ellis is in a nursing home with Alzheimer's. I try to go see her every chance I get. Ollie: You're having an affair with the woman who drove you to your alcoholic bottom. Dr Webber: Ollie, we're not having an affair. She's sick. Ollie: You're lying to your wife? Dr Webber: I'm not lying. Ollie: You're lying by omission. You are having an emotional affair. And now you're lying to your sponsor about it. Dr Webber: You haven't been my sponsor in years. Ollie: I still have a right to bust your ass if I see you slipping. Dr Webber: I'm not slipping. Ollie: Not yet. But you're making a pretty big mess. Webber sighs and gets up to look outside. Ollie: How many years you have now? Dr Webber: Just passed 17. Ollie: I'm proud of you. Webber turns around. And I'm scared too. Dr Webber: You got me sober, Ollie. You walked me through it. places his hand on hers. And I'm going to walk you through this. nods. '''''LOCKER ROOM: is digging through Cristina's locker. He pulls out waste products. George:' Okay. That's... walks in. George doesn't notice. She still has... finds her bra. Oh. ''Cristina: You're a pervy little boy, George. You won't find the cap.'' ''George: I'll do your dishes for a month. (I don't do dishes.) Laundry. (Or laundry.) Maybe that's why Burke has me around.'' ''Cristina: Interesting, interesting. Are you having sex with him? (No.) Then he likes having me around more.'' ''George: Why does it always have to be a competition? What do you want for the cap? (You out.) I'm not leaving until Burke says so. (Then no cap. Now clean up my crap.) leaves. No. closes the locker door and leaves.'' '''''CT ROOM: and Dr Bailey are examining Nikki's CT results. Meredith: Wow. Is that her spleen? Dr Bailey: Looks like a grade three laceration. Maybe a four. What was she doing standing under a tree in a thunderstorm? Meredith: She wasn't standing under it. She was climbing it. (Why?) Uh... I get the feeling she's a bit of a stalker. Dr Bailey: Do we need to call the police? Meredith: I don't think so. I think she's more of a gentle stalker than a 'kill you' stalker. Dr Bailey: Right. Well, let's hope she lives to gently stalk another day. turns around to read some papers. Meredith:' Hey, you don't believe in that seven fatality thing, do you? ''Dr Bailey: I believe this girl needs her spleen removed immediately. Go pick up her labs and get her on the board. Then we'll break the news.'' goes to leave, but then smiles at Dr Bailey and then exits the room. '''''OR: laboured breathing can be heard. He's lying on a gurney, prepped for surgery. Izzie: It's almost over. Denny: smiles You like horses, Izzie? Izzie: Everybody likes horses. Denny: That's not true. You know, horses are a great judge of character. You don't like horses, means they don't like you. (Huh.) Alex: My uncle's a rodeo cowboy. Denny: Huh. No kidding. Burke: This a a big clot, Denny. I can't get it with the catheter. I'm sorry. We have to open your chest again. looks disappointed. CT ROOM: is wheeling Jesse inside. Jesse: I was counting the clicks. The... turn signal clicks. I couldn't move until it hit 333. The light was green but I couldn't move. I can't blame them for hitting me. Dr Raj Sen: How long have you had these compulsions? Jesse: A little bit all my life, but it's been out of control the last three years. Dr Raj Sen: Onset at 30 is typical. Jesse: Ruined a marriage. I can't hold a job... Cristina: Okay, Mr Fannon, do you... Jesse: at the machine Is it clean? I need to know if it's clean. Cristina: It's very clean. Dr Raj Sen: And relatives with OCD? Jesse: My mother. Killed herself at 38. Ruined her life. Now it's ruining mine. clears her throat. Jesse: around. Clean, clean, clean? Cristina: Uh, we clean it between each patient. Dr Raj Sen: I think he needs you to say 'clean, clean, clean'. Cristina:' It's clean, clean, clean. ''Jesse: Thank you. I know it's annoying. I can't help it. Uh, find a penny, pick it up, all day long you'll have good luck. repeats. Repetitive rhymes, prayers. It's classic.'' ''Dr Raj Sen: He needs to say it a specific number of times. Probably a multiple of three.'' ''Cristina: Let's get him in before he decides to start again.'' ''Dr Raj Sen: George, who's watching Is everything all right with, uh... that? '''Jesse:' Find a penny, pick it up, all day long you'll have good luck. Dr Raj Sen: Just, uh, don't look at him. HALLWAY: is walking in the hallway highlighting something, she bumps into Derek. Meredith: Hey. walks out of the elevator. Derek: Hi. Meredith: Hey... walks up to them. Addison: Oh, hey. Meredith: Hi. Derek: Hi. Meredith: awkwardly I, uh... have to... Derek: Yeah. Addison: Yeah. leaves. Derek: I, uh, got to... leaves. Addison: Yeah, I got... something too, so... awkwardly leaves. OLLIE'S HOSPITAL ROOM: Dr Webber: I wish I had good news. The TIPSS procedure you had last month failed. Gretchen: What does that mean? Ollie: It means you're lucky you got sober young. Dr Webber: Ollie, it means I'm going to have to put in a portacaval shunt. It's complicated. It has only a 50% survival rate. Ollie: What's my other choice? Webber remains silent. Ollie and Gretchen look at each other. Ollie: sighs Okay, then. Um... you'll be the one to do it? Dr Webber: I've performed this surgery nine times. Had four patients survive. Ollie: It's perfect then. I'll be your five out of ten. Webber looks grim. NIKKI'S HOSPITAL ROOM: and Dr Bailey walk in. Nikki: I'm not having surgery today. Dr Bailey: You have a ruptured spleen. Nikki: And I'm sure that the spleen is very important. But I'm not having surgery today. You can operate after midnight but not one minute before. Dr Bailey: If I thought it was safe I'd be more than happy to wait until after midnight. However, I have a husband and a baby at home who won't be happy. You know who else won't be happy? You. Your spleen is bleeding. Spleen trumps horoscope. Nikki: But it was more than just my horoscope. I went out to my car this morning. Flat tyre. That's a sign, but I just changed the tyre. Then there's a wreck on the freeway. Do I turn around and go home like it's telling me to? No, I detour an hour out of my way so that I can get to Kevin's house. And when I get to Kevin's house, I get struck by lightning! Meredith: But you weren't struck by lightning. Nikki: I'll die, okay? If you operate on me today, I will die because I know I will. Please, just... just call my boyfriend and tell him that I'm having and operation at midnight. Because he will want to be here. ''Meredith: Okay.'' ''Nikki: Please.'' leaving... Meredith: Should I call Psych? Dr Bailey: You can give it a shot. In the meanwhile, get her down to ICU. Poor girl's going to kill herself trying not to die. and Dr Bailey head in opposite directions. DENNY'S HOSPITAL ROOM: is taking Denny's labs. Alex: Izzie paints a pretty picture because she likes you. Denny: Okay. Alex: I'm just saying she likes you. Which is going to be hard on her. Denny: You mean... when I die? looks at him. Come on. I'm asking you... man-to-man. Alex: With a clot in your pulmonary artery, it'll cut off the oxygen to your lungs and you'll die of hypoxia. If the hypoxia doesn't kill you, the strain on your heart will. Denny: nods And the surgery? Alex: It's not a routine procedure. You're at serious risk for bleeding because of the anticoagulants already in your system. nods sadly. What I'm saying is Izzie likes you. And she's not going to be the one to pull away. CAFETERIA: Meredith: How's your guy? Cristina: Brain's bleeding. Needs surgery. Want to know why? He couldn't move his car until he stopped counting. ''Meredith: My girl? Ruptured spleen? Won't have surgery because of her horoscope.'' ''Cristina: Well, we should introduce them. They make a nice crazy couple.'' walks up with a tray and sits down next to Cristina. Cristina: '''Uh, you know what? I'm sitting with Meredith. Have some self-respect. ''George:' Dr Burke's orders trump any personal issues I might have. ''Meredith: Is the craziness rubbing off on him?'' ''Cristina: He's trying to... stalk Burke's lucky cap from me.'' ''Meredith: Burke has hat juju? (Apparently.) And you're it against him?'' ''Cristina: Well they're forcing me to. Because of all the clarinet playing and running and all the breakfast food.'' Izzie: up a chair and sits down You guys, this whole death cluster thing is just ridiculous, right? I mean, just 'cause four died today it doesn't mean there'll be three more before midnight. It doesn't, Tinkerbell? For reals? ''Meredith: Are you worried about Denny?'' Izzie: Yeah. Of course I am. He's my patient. But if you're asking me if I'm 'worried' about Denny, no. I'm sleeping with Alex, so... It's just... Cristina ''Hey, did Burke say anything to you... about Denny's surgery? Did he? 'Cristina:' No. It's your case.'' ''Izzie: Yeah. I know. I'm just asking that, you know, as your boyfriend, if...'' ''Cristina: I don't know why you'd care. You're sleeping with Alex, right? (Yeah.) Yeah.'' ''Izzie: Right. No, whatever. I'm just saying. There's no such thing as a death cluster. It's just stupid. Right?'' ''Meredith: I have to go convince my patient to let us operate.'' gets up and leaves. '''''JESSE'S HOSPITAL ROOM: Jesse:' You're removing part of my skullcap? Do you really have to do that? ''Derek: It's the only way to get to the affected part of the brain.'' Jesse: '''And the operating room, it's clean, clean, clean? ''Derek:' Yes. it's clean, clean, clean. an air of realization I'm going to go get ready. leaves and Jesse presses the lights button repeatedly making it flicker on and off. Cristina looks at him irritably. Cristina: Can you stop that, please? Jesse: No. Sorry. I wish I could. moves to reveal George behind her. Jesse: George She's judging me. George: No, she's not. Jesse: Yes, she is. I've been living with this for three years. And it's always the people who are most like who judge me the most. Cristina You're Type A, right? Straight A student? Top of your class? (Yes I was.) You managed to turn your compulsions into something productive. But we're cut from the same cloth. That's why you can't stand me. Cristina: Oh. Time to go. (But I'm not done.) Uh, yes you are, sir. George: How many do you have to do? (96.) Let him finish. Cristina: Fine. I'll see you in the OR. [George and Cristina leave, Jesse is left alone, flicking the lights on and off, muttering under his breath.) OLLIE'S ROOM: Webber is walking in front of Ollie's room. There's a crowd inside. Ollie: There's Richard. Webber stops and Gretchen walks out to talk to him. Gretchen: Hey. Ollie says you should come in. She says you need a meeting. Dr Webber: Not now. Not here. Gretchen: Yeah. She said to say not to protect your anonymity over your sobriety. walks back inside, and so does Dr Webber, after looking around to see if anybody is observing. He closes the door. Gretchen takes Ollie's hand and sits on the bed. All: God, grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, the courage to change the things I can, and the wisdom to know the difference. Amen. looks at Richard. Dr Webber: Amen. OUTSIDE THE OR: is lying on a gurney. Izzie approaches him, ready for surgery. Izzie: Hey. How you feeling? ''Denny: Do me a favor? My will is inside my nightstand. Just make sure it gets in the right hands, okay?'' ''Izzie: Why are you talking about your will?'' ''Denny: We have to be realistic, Dr Stevens. (incredulously Dr Stevens?] We got to be realistic. And if you can't, well, I can.'' starts to get wheeled away. Izzie: No, wait, um... can you just wait one minute? Denny, listen to me. You're not going to die. You can't go into surgery thinking you're going to die. is silent as he gets wheeled into the OR. WOMEN'S BATHROOM: walks in followed by George. She turns around irritably. Cristina: You want me to pee in front of you? George: You have it on you. Cristina: Really? You want to go there? (Yes.) What are you going to do, Bambi? Take it from me? George: Burke said to do whatever I have to do and I'm going to do whatever. grabs Cristina and she tries to wriggle away. ''Cristina: It's not there. You're not getting it.'' puts his hand on her chest and she wobbles around, trying to pry him off. ''Cristina: Oh! No. No, you're not going to... No.'' puts her hand in her shirt as Callie opens the door. She looks on awkwardly. ''Cristina: No. Oh! You've got my breast. That's my breast. are leaning over the counter in an awkward position. That's my breast. My breast.'' turns on the tap. George finally lets go of Cristina. ''George: Hey, Dr Torres.'' ''Callie: her hands Dr O'Malley. You're aware this is the women's restroom?'' ''George: Yes, ma'am.'' ''Callie: Good.'' leaves and Cristina and George look at each other. ''Cristina: Dude. You called her ma'am. She's never going to sleep with you now.'' leaves as George is bent over the sink. '''''RECEPTION: leaves a room and George bumps into her. George: Oh, hey. Have you seen Burke? Izzie: He's on the phone with the laundry. They can't find his scrub caps. George: That's what I got to tell him. Cristina won't give hers back.'' stops what she's doing and stares at him. Unless I'm ready to hit a woman. Even though it's Cristina, I won't cross that line. ''turns to leave but Izzie grabs his arm. Izzie: Wait! Wait, a moment. Cristina has one of Burke's scrub caps? George: She's holding it hostage. Why do you think I am stalking her?'' leaves in a hurry. You... '''CORRIDOR:' is walking when Izzie appears behind her and grabs her arm, pulling her into a room. Cristina: Uh, ow. You're touching me. Izzie: George says you have Burke's cap. (So?) Give it to him. (No.) Give it to him, Cristina. (What is with you?) He needs it to operate. (No, he doesn't.) That isn't your decision to make. Not when he's going in on Denny. Now, do I have to physically take it from you? Cristina: Are you threatening me? Izzie: I swear to God, Cristina, I like you, I really do. But I grew up in a trailer park am I am not above kicking your pampered little Beverly Hills ass. And I do mean physically kicking your ass. looks shocked. WALKWAY: Burke is leaning on the bar, while Cristina and Izzie walk over to him. Cristina: You don't have to follow me. glances at her and leaves. Cristina puts the cap in Burke's hands. Dr Burke: Well, thank you. How long have you had this? It's one of my favourites. Cristina:'' 'exasperated ''You know, you don't need it. I keep that cap in my locker because every morning I look at it and I'm reminded of what I'm here for and what I want to be. A great surgeon. A surgeon who is decisive, and who executes, and who doesn't need a piece of clothing to give him an edge in surgery. You don't need it. '''Dr Burke: I know. You're right. Cristina: 'I know I'm right. ''away. ''Burke wears the cap and passes George. '' '''Dr Burke: Nicely done, O'Malley. Let's go scrub in. is so surprised he is frozen and gets hit by a trolley. He regains his senses and runs after Burke. '' '''NIKKI'S HOSPITAL ROOM:' is checking Nikki. Nikki: How am I doing? Meredith: '''Nikki, is it possible you're misreading the signs? I mean, isn't two surgeons telling you that you need surgery a sign that you need surgery? '''Nikki: Did you call my boyfriend? (I did.) What did he say? Meredith: He said he hasn't been your boyfriend in a while. smile disappears. Meredith turns around and meddles with something off-screen. Nikki: Did you tell him I got struck by lightning? doesn't answer. OR: is lying on a gurney, breathing heavily. Alex is shown getting ready to scrub in. Izzie approaches him. Izzie: What did you say to him? Alex: Who? Izzie: You know who. What the hell? Why does Denny think he's dying? Alex: Well, maybe because there's a good chance he is. Izzie: her head Just so we're clear. We're over, Alex. This is over. Alex: What? You're breaking up with me over a corpse? Izzie: No! No. I am breaking up with you because on your very best day... that corpse is twice the man you will ever be. You're not good enough for me, Alex. You're not good enough for anyone. Burke approaches them, smiling. Dr Burke: You two, you're not scrubbing in. Whatever's going on with you, I don't need it in my OR. Alex: Fine. I'll watch from the gallery. Dr Burke: No, no, you won't. You will take your energy as far away from my OR as you can get. looks at Izzie and leaves. Dr Burke: Izzie Both of you. nods sadly, glances at Denny and leaves. OR: Jesse: Find a penny, pick it up, all day long you'll have good luck. desperate as a nurse pushes anesthesia into him. Cristina: We're going to give you your anesthetic now. I'm sorry but we have to start. struggles to keep going until his eyes close and his fingers go still. of Seattle and various places in the hospital. DEREK'S OR: Derek: It's a beautiful afternoon to save lives, people. Let's have some fun. BURKE'S OR: Burke flexes his neck as George watches. DR WEBBER'S OR: is unconscious as he operates. Dr Bailey is in there too. The gallery is full of people. Dr Webber: The incision begins along the left subcostal margin, across the right rectus, and extending well into the flank. opens the door. Meredith: Dr Bailey? It's Nikki Ratlin. Dr Webber: I'll be all right, Bailey. Go. NIKKI'S HOSPITAL ROOM: and Dr Bailey rush in. Dr Bailey: She, uh, yeah, she's bleeding out. We need to get her to the OR now. Nikki: I don't want an operation. Meredith: Nikki, you're boyfriend called. He said he doesn't want you to die. Nikki: smiling Kevin called? Meredith: Yes. Will you let us operate? eyes roll back into her head and a beeping sound is heard. Dr Bailey: Nikki? checks her pulse. Oh, code blue. Come on. Man: Code blue, ICU. Code blue, ICU. nurse wheels over the defibrillators and Dr Bailey takes them. Dr Bailey: Okay, charge to 200. (Charge.) Clear. OUTSIDE THE OR: is looking at the surgery board. DR WEBBER'S OR: Dr Webber: You have the back row of sutures in place. Give me some... clear field. Man: Pressure's dropping. Dr Webber: Hang another unit. I need the field clear. NIKKI'S HOSPITAL ROOM: Dr Bailey: Clear! Charge 300. (Charge.) Clear. DEREK'S OR: is operating on Jesse. Derek: That clip should have done it. I don't know. There's something I'm missing. DR BURKE'S OR: Nurse: He's losing pressure, Dr Burke. Burke: I'm working as fast as I can. Nurse: We're losing him. OUTSIDE THE OR: is leaning against the staircase when two doctors walk down. Dr1: I heard they're dying left and right. Dr2: See? Told you there'd be seven. Izzie: Who? Who died? joins them. Dr2: Don't know. I bet it was that spleen chick. She wouldn't let them operate. Dr1: My money's on the chief's shunt. Alex: I have twenty says Burke's guy went down. Dude's a walking time bomb. D1: Bet. shakes hands with Dr1. Izzie looks on, terrified. and Dr Bailey walk up. Meredith rubs off something on the board. Dr Bailey: That makes five. walks up to Meredith. Izzie: You lost her? (Yeah.) I heard there's a number six. Do you know who else? Meredith: No. I'm going to inform the family. RECEPTION: Webber removes his cap and approaches Gretchen, who stands up. Dr Webber: She made it through. runs over and hugs Richard. All the other visitors thank him. Dr Webber: smiling You're welcome. You're welcome. DEREK'S OR: a continuous beep as Derek removes his scrub attire. Cristina removes Jesse's breathing tube and leaves. Meredith VO: 'Superstition lies in the space between what we can control... ''to Izzie Denny's room, in tears. '''Meredith VO: ... and what we can't. Denny: So, I wasn't one of the seven? looks at Izzie, who wipes her tears and stands beside him. Izzie: It's past midnight. There were only six. Denny: Then why are you crying? Izzie: I'm not crying. Denny: You are too. Izzie: Oh, damn it. I cannot fall for a patient. Denny: Oh. Okay. Good luck with that. laughs, and after a moment, bends down and kisses Denny. Meredith VO: '''Find a penny, pick it up, all day long you'll have good luck. '''LOCKER ROOM: [George enters and heads to his locker.] Alex: O'Malley, you are a sad excuse for a man. (Excuse me?) You know you heard me. You're like a whiny little girl. looks confused. Meredith: Alex. Alex: You know why he's not speaking to you? Because he's not over you. Man, you got laid, it went badly. A man would move on. But you? You mope around this place like a dog that likes to get kicked. You make me sick, and if it wouldn't get me thrown out of the program, I'd smash your pathetic little face right into that locker. leaves. Meredith VO: '''No one wants to pass up a chance for good luck. But does saying it 33 times really help? Is anyone really listening? '''OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL: is walking when Burke catches up to her. Burke: Hey. I'll ask O'Malley to leave tonight. Cristina: No, no, don't. Burke: I though you wanted him out. Cristina: I do. But... not tonight. pulls out his scrub cap and gives it to her. Burke: Scrub cap. Cristina: Oh. Thank you. Burke: You're welcome. Meredith VO: '''And, if no one's listening, why do we bother doing those strange things at all? '''INSIDE THE HOSPITAL: is checking around when she sees George. She ignores him. George: Hi. I didn't call. I should have called. I just... leaves. George pulls out his phone and dials a number. Callie's phone rings and she receives it. George: Hi. This is George O'Malley calling. You gave me your phone number. I know I should have called sooner, but I'm calling now. And I just want to know... maybe you want to go out with me sometime? Because... I... love to watch you set bones. And I... oh, I... rarely spend... that much time in a women's restroom. smiles. And I really like you. So... is that a yes? Meredith VO: 'We rely on superstitions because we're smart enough to know we don't have all the answers. ''is holding two cups of hot cocoa. She approaches Meredith. '''Addison: Hey. Meredith: Hey. Addison: I'm sorry to hear about your patient. Meredith: Thank you, Addison. the hot cocoa. Meredith VO: '''And that life works in mysterious ways. '''Addison: Here you go, babe. the other to Derek. Derek: Thank you. Addison: Hmm. Ready? Derek: Yeah, here you go. takes a sip and hands it back to her. He smiles at Meredith and leaves with Addison. 'Meredith VO: '''Don't diss the juju... from wherever it comes. ''takes a sip of the hot cocoa. Category:Transcripts